Glastnost Schmaznost
is the 8th episode of The New Adventures of He-Man. Plot Summary On Primus, Master Sebrian and Adam are watching a strange formation of stars at night. One of the stars zooms towards them, and Sebrian realizes it is a message from the Galactic Council. A glowing ball opens up to show a hologram of the Leader of the Galactic Council. She tells them the Council plans to put an end to the conflict with the Mutants and that a meeting will be held tomorrow on the planet Enoos. In Nordor, Flogg and Skeletor have just received the same message, Skeletor is thrilled, but Flogg is furious and refuses to attend any meeting. Skeletor explains to Flogg that they will sue for peace at the meeting, and ask He-Man to bring a delegation to negotiate to Denebria. While He-Man is away, the Mutants will invade Primus. To seal the deal, Skeletor tells Flogg that Slush Head will be their new ‘Minister of Peace’. Flogg doesn’t sound impressed, but Skeletor thinks he’ll be perfect. The next day He-Man and the others arrive on Enoos in Starship Eternia. Skeletor, who is already there, points out to the Council members that He-Man carries a sword on his back, and he is told by the council that this is not a place for weapons. He-Man is taken aback, he clearly doesn’t trust Skeletor, and seems annoyed that the council are already being swayed by him. In the council chamber, He-Man rises to speak on behalf of Primus but before he can finish, Flogg activates a device with causes his microphone to deafen the other delegates, and Skeletor humorously interjects with his own speech. Skeletor makes a speech about peace, and is applauded by the others, including the Mutants. Skeletor goes on to introduce ‘Ambassador’ Slush Head, who enters wearing a tuxedo and carrying balloons, to which He-Man comments ‘This is ridiculous’. Slush Head shakes hands with Skeletor, and offers his hand to Flogg, but is slapped across the face. Slush Head then forgets his message of peace, much to Skeletor's annoyance. Later, He-Man is annoyed that the council have fallen for Skeletor's lies, but Mara suggests that perhaps the Mutants really do want peace. Elsewhere, Skeletor is happy his plan is working, and calls in BH. Skeletor then tells the Mutants that BH will attempt to kill Mara in the meeting tomorrow, and Skeletor will ‘save her’. The next day, during Slush Head's speech at the conference, BH is in disguise, and takes a shot at Mara from his hiding place, unfortunately for BH, Hydron sees him. Just as the gun is fired, Skeletor dives in front of Mara and takes the energy blast. Skeletor is told he has done a noble thing, and Mara holds his hand, while Flogg supports him. The Leader of the council puts forward a motion that Denebria and Primus should exchange delegations at Skeletor's request, and Slush Head leads the crowd in chanting ‘peace!’. He-Man and the others return to Primus, where He-Man tells Mara that Hydron saw BH firing the blast, Sebrian assures He-Man that he doesn’t trust Skeletor either, and that his ship will be screened for weapons and guarded by Kayo and Vizar. He-Man then leaves for Denebria with Hydron and Flipshot. They get a message from Skeletor on the way there, who tells He-Man he’s going to take ‘good care’ of Primus, prompting He-Man to slam his fist down in anger. In the Mutant Mothership, Skeletor comments ‘You know BH, it's not as much fun when they just let you in!’ but goes on to explain that they are carrying enough transium ore to bore down into the planet and destroy the Inner Council and the shield. Meanwhile, He-Man and the others arrive at the Quagmi Swamp on Denebria, where Slush Head has a band playing some very weird music to welcome them. He goes on to introduce them to his friends and family. Back on Primus, The Mothership has landed and been surrounded by plenty of Primus troopers led by Kayo and Vizar, they search him for weapons, and Sebrian asks to inspect the Mothership. Skeletor goes back into the ship, where BH tells him the ore is half charged. In the Quagmi Swamp, Slush Head does the Quagmi pledge of allegiance, which goes ‘I pledge my slimy allegiance to this slimy place!’. He then lets slip Skeletor's plan. He-Man quickly orders a return to Primus, but before he can board the ship Lizorr extends his tongue and grabs a hold of his leg. The Guardians manage to defeat the Mutants and escape in the Eternia. However, Slush Head had one of his swamp creatures sneak aboard their ship and disable the transmitter and navigation system. Back on Primus, Vizar detects a great amount of energy coming from the Mothership and questions Skeletor as to what it is, Skeletor tells Vizar ‘Why, exercise and vitamins! That must be what your sensing, or maybe it’s the transium ore inside the ship that’s about to blast down into the inner council!’ he says while pretending to exercise. He then uses his Havoc Staff to spray Vizar with what appears to be sleep gas. In space, the Starship Eternia cannot get through the shield or contact Primus. When an image of the Sorceress forms in the stars, He-Man gets the idea to use his sword as a signal to contact Sebrian. Sebrian sees the signal and tells Werban to lower the shield. He-Man climbs out on top of the Starship to launch his signal. The Eternia swoops down to the Mothership and He-Man jumps off, as Skeletor emerges from the ship, telling He-Man Vizar will meet an unfortunate end if he doesn’t stop. BH tells Skeletor the ore is at full power, and he shoves Vizar towards He-Man as the Mothership takes off. The explosive ore is dropped, and begins to bore into the surface of the planet, He-Man uses his sword to grab a hold of the ore and he throws it back at the Mothership, which takes heavy damage and goes out of control. Flogg watches as the Mothership flies towards him out of control, annoyed at having failed again, he cries out ‘Glasnost Schmaznost!’. On Primus, Mara apologizes for doubting He-Man, saying he was right all along, to which He-Man somberly tells her ‘Just this once. I wish I had been wrong.’ Moral Hydron tells Flipshot to use the seatbelt when traveling in the Starship Eternia. External links *Big Cartoon Database *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *TVDB *TVmaze Category: The New Adventures of He-Man episodes Category:Episode articles without images